<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, a way with words by lostin_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246977">oh, a way with words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space'>lostin_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:36:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, maybe this was a bad idea.”</p><p>“Maybe?!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Manes &amp; Liz Ortecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, a way with words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 4 of liz ortecho week: liz + danger</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, maybe this was a bad idea.”</p><p>“Maybe?!”</p><p>Liz could feel Alex shooting daggers at her back, but that wasn’t her fault. Okay, <em>maybe </em>she insisted he take her with him to his next outing and <em>maybe </em>she pushed him to go even though Kyle got sick and <em>maybe </em>she ignored his warning and set off the tripwire, but it wasn’t all her fault.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Alex said, looking around quickly. She could see the gears turning in his head, but she got an idea much faster if only because Alex wasn’t used to factoring in having someone like her in his plotting.</p><p>“Alex, hide!” she insisted. He looked at her like she’d lost it, but she still waved him away.</p><p>He hid behind a crate and she pulled her shirt down just a bit and fluffed her hair just in time for two very large men to make an appearance with very large weapons. She made her eyes big and managed to look confused.</p><p>“Excuse me, Ma’am, you can’t be in here,” one of them said, lowering his weapon. She batted her eyelashes up at him.</p><p>“I got lost. Can you help me?” she asked as sweetly as she could. They exchanged looks. “I really just need to borrow a phone, please? So I can call my friend to come pick me up?”</p><p>“Got lost from where? Where were you headed?” the other one asked, the one who seemed like he was going to be the hardest to distract. However, they were distracted enough to not notice Alex slowly sneaking behind the crates to help her out.</p><p>“My friend and I are from Alberquerque, so we’re not from around here. She met a boy, though, and left me. So now I’m just… all alone. Can you <em>please </em>help me? I don’t wanna be out here all on my own,” she asked, her lips forming a pout. The men shared another look and the other guy lowered his weapon.</p><p>“I guess we could let you borrow a phone,” he said.</p><p>“Or maybe give you a ride somewhere,” the first guy said. Liz smiled and batted her eyelashes again.</p><p>“Oh, thank you so much!” she said, distracting them <em>just </em>enough for Alex grab the bigger one from behind and disarm him. That gave her a short window where the other one was processing what was happening and she took that moment to punch him as hard as she could.</p><p>Liz kicked both of their weapons out of reach as Alex took the bigger one down. She used some tactics she learned in self-defense class to get the other guy on the ground, twisting his arm behind his back and holding his face into the concrete floor. </p><p>“Knock him out,” Alex instructed with a breath as he climbed off the unconscious guy on the ground. She listened and tried not to feel bad about it. “Didn’t expect that, Otecho,” he praised as she helped him to his feet.</p><p>“What can I say? I want those files.”</p><p>Oh, the things determination can do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also on my tumblr: spaceskam</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>